Love Hurts
by BGishBACK
Summary: Danny knows love...even if no one can understand. It's very hard being who you are as it is. But what happens if being gay gets thrown in the mix? Pitch pearl. FentonxPhantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Lol my first yaoi! :D And it's...FentonxPhantom pitch pearl! :D **

**This story is about love and how hard it is to be bi, gay, or lesbian. They have no easy life. **

**And this is dedicated to BetterLeftUnspoken. She rocks people. Seriously. I love my buddy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's P.o.V...<em>

"Oh my God!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my index finger and thumb in defeat. I was sitting at my desk in my room, trying desperately to do my Lancer homework. "Who the hell allowed Shakespeare to be famous anyway?"

I heard a gentle knock coming from my window, and I looked back at it happily. An eerie figure with green eyes stared back at me, a large smile on his face. "Hey." he waved a white gloved hand at me.

"Hey." I blushed and stood up. "Come to see your boyfriend?" I giggled, blushing redder.

"Nah." he shrugged and flew into the room, sitting down on my bed gently.

"Huh?" my face turned pale. I walked over to him and sat down beside his ghostly frame nervously.

He rolled his eyes and punched me lightly on the upper arm. "Dude! You should know by now that's not true."

"Ah, Phantom!" I giggled and stared into his green eyes gently.

"I…love you…Danny. I could never hurt you." he leaned in, his face an inch away from mine.

"I…love you…too, Phantom." the words felt gentle and true on my lips. I knew how I felt about him…I just don't know how I survived for so long without telling him so.

"Kiss me." he whispered, wiping the black hair from my forehead carefully.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. Then I leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on his cool lips. I pulled back and smiled.

"Dude!" Phantom laughed sarcastically. "I didn't fly all the way here for that!" he pushed me back on the bed and laid beside me, kissing my cheek and traveling down my neck in a rush of wet, hard kisses.

I giggled and pushed his face away. "Stop it!" I swatted gently.

Phantom rolled his eyes and laid on his back, his arms crossed under his head comfortably. "Fine."

I got up on my elbows and looked over at him. Very carefully, I worked my body onto his and smiled down at him. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. I did the same and came down hard on his mouth. His hand came around gently behind my neck, holding me to him.

I felt so calm, so happy with him. But that all changed in an instant. I heard the door to my room open, a loud scream, something breaking, and loud footsteps running from my room. Phantom threw me off of him and sat up. I looked worried and sat up. We both stared out the door, a small mug broken in the doorway.

In a few seconds time, Mom and Dad were both up here. Dad had a gun propped on his shoulder, and Mom had the Fenton Fisher in her hand.

"No! Mom! Stop!" I sat in front of Phantom and held my arms out in front of him. "Please!"

"Get away from the ghost." Mom hissed, her eyes glaring right into my soul.

Tears came to my eyes. "No." I whispered, hanging my head and allowing the tears to flow freely. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok…" Phantom whispered behind me.

"No…it's not." I looked at him and turned my body halfway. He wiped tears from my eyes and smiled weakly.

"It'll be ok." he kissed me gently on the mouth.

"No…it won't…" I whispered, watching as he faded away in front of me. "Wait…" I whispered, fresh tears flowing from my eyes. "WAIT!" I yelled, reaching out desperately in front of me. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" but it was too late. He was gone, and I was left alone…with my parents.

"Daniel Mikel Fenton!" my mother yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU COME WITH ME MISTER!" she walked over to me, grabbed my ear, and dragged me down the hall to her and Dad's room, Dad walking angrily behind.

All I could do was sit on their bed and stare at them as they locked the door behind them. Tears continued flowing freely from my eyes, my pride and my heart in shatters.

"Danny…what has gotten into you, son?" Dad asked, a worried look on his face. "Kissing a guy is hard enough…but when that guy is Phantom…"

Mom took the floor and started shouting. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? HE'S THE ENEMY!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, salty tears slipping into my mouth and nose. "I love him!"

"You're…gay?" Dad asked. Surprisingly enough, he was being gentle. "What about Sam, Danny? You love her!"

"I thought I did for a while…" I hung my head and twiddled my thumbs. "But…I saw Phantom out there…and he was alone, just sitting under a tree…and…" a tear fell off my nose and onto the floor. I looked up at them, looking hopeless and feeling beaten. "Please…" I whispered, looking into their eyes nervously. "I love him…don't hurt him."

Dad's eyebrows raised, and he looked at me sadly. Mom remained angry, and I could hear the venom in her voice. "Please…" I whispered one last time.

"Fine…" Mom hissed, looking away from me angrily. "For your sake and your's alone." she looked at me, her eyes slits. "Now get out."

I got up and ran from the room as fast as I could. And I didn't stop. I ran down through the house, out the front door, and all the way to the park before I stopped and slid under a tree. Hard, jagged breaths plagued my chest, causing painful spasms around my ribcage and an irritating side-stitch.

This isn't the way love is supposed to be. It shouldn't be hated. Why, then, does my Mom hate me? I'm just…in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Danny. Love is never easy. *shakes head* Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeAngel497:** I know. xD I love writing emotional stories...lol poor Danny. xD Thanks for reviewing! :)

**(there was no name here): **I'm not hatin' on yaoi. I thought I made that clear? Thanks for reviewing, though.

**music909: **Thanks. And I hope you enjoy! :)

**Alright, well, here's chappy two! :D Enjoy! :)**

**PITCH PEARL FTW! :D**

* * *

><p>I laid my head against the rough bark, and looked up at the darkening sky sadly. This isn't the way love is supposed to be. This isn't how my life should be! Why can't they accept me for who I am, deep down? Tears stung the backs of my eyes.<p>

I pulled my black iPod Touch out of my pocket and looked at it angrily. Phantom had gotten it for me, way back when we had just started dating. He said I was worth it because he wanted me and only me. Well, does he still want me now? Tears worked down my cheeks and my anger swelled within me.

"Damn it!" I yelled, throwing the iPod as hard as I could. "Why can't my life work out!"

"Ouch." I heard a small voice mumble.

All the blood drained from my face.

"Hello?" the voice called loudly. "Who threw this?"

I remained silent, hoping they would just take it and go home. But, of course, they had to investigate. In a few seconds time, a familiar face showed up, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Why would you throw this?" he asked, a semi-confused look on his face. "It's not cheap."

"I know." I laughed lightly. "I just…why can't they accept me?" I looked into his green eyes sadly and patted the ground beside me.

He sighed and walked over, plopping down in the space I had offered. "Well…" he chuckled lightly and dropped the iPod in my lap. "Throwing my gift isn't going to help."

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, putting the little gadget back in my pocket.

"It's alright." he laid his arm over my shoulder and brought my head down to his shoulder. "Just relax." he petted my head lightly, making my eyes droop.

"I…I love you Phantom. And no is ever going to change that." I looked up at him nervously.

"Finally." Phantom smiled and kissed my cheek. "I've loved you for so long. You don't know how much I've wanted to truly hear those words."

I sat up slowly and worked myself onto his lap. Then I hugged his neck gently and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello." he whispered, rubbing my lower back.

I shivered and worked into a deeper kiss with him, one we didn't break from. I heard gasps all around, but I didn't open my eyes, and I didn't stop kissing him.

Slowly, something small and timid worked into my mouth. I smiled and allowed mine to meet with it. Our two tongues danced happily as if no one was watching.

Phantom picked up my right leg and laid it down gently beside his left. I was now sitting totally on top of him. I backed away slightly and started messing with his shirt, trying to find a zipper or something. My hand stumbled across one on his collar, and I proceeded to unzip it to his collarbone.

He put his hands under my shirt's bottom and started pushing it up. Just when I thought we were going to disappear into each other, I heard a scream. Not just a small little cry, either. A loud, hysterical scream that brought me to my feet instantaneously. Phantom zipped his shirt and stood up quickly.

"EW!" the voice screamed.

I looked behind me nervously to see who it was. "Oh shit." my mouth dropped. It was no one other than Paulina.

"EW!" she yelled again. "YOU'RE GAY?" I could see tears in her eyes. "WITH FENTON?"

That one hurt. If her screams weren't scary enough, she had to go and stick a blazing knife in my heart on top of it all. I was speechless. What the hell am I supposed to tell her?

"Get away." Phantom's eyes were on fire. He held me in a hug and turned me away from her. "Leave us alone!"

I'm not sure what happened next, but I heard a loud stomping noise, felt Phantom's muscles tense, and heard her walking away. I looked up at him worriedly, tears flowing freely down my face. "I…"

"It's alright." he whispered, kissing my forehead lovingly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Damn I hate Paulina. xD Alright, so, review?<strong>


End file.
